


Birthday Wishes

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi doesn't know what's happening until it's too late, Hinata's screwed, Kenma is the best friend, Kuroo is a loser, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kuroo's birthday and Kenma gets him... something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



“Kenma, please… I asked you many times not to play games during practice,” Kuroo said in a resigned tone.

“But I’m not,” was Kenma’s short answer. “Shouyou, everything’s ready on your end?” he asked while looking at his tablet.

“So you’re just chatting with Karasuno’s Chibi-kun? I’m happy that you have another friend but this could wait. He’s got practice too, right?” Kuroo was slowly getting angry, but he still flinched in surprise when Kenma gave him a sharp glare.

“Everything’s ready. Do your part,” came out of the tablet in Hinata’s voice. Kenma turned it’s screen towards Kuroo and said:

“Look here, that’s your present.” 

He even smiled a little but Kuroo haven’t noticed. He was already looking at the screen, slightly confused. He caught glimpse of Hinata’s orange hair before camera moved and he saw, what he thought to be, Karasuno’s club room.

“Kenma, what the…”

“Shh, look. And listen,” Kenma interrupted him. Kuroo brought his attention back to the tablet, now seeing someone’s broad back. Without a shirt on.

“Is this…” he said under his breath just to be shushed again.

“Um, captain, could you, could you turn around and say ‘Happy birthday’, please?” Hinata said softly.

“Huh? Yeah.” Daichi turned around and repeated simple ‘Happy birthday’ after Hinata. “But why are you-” he stopped mid question, noticing the tablet in Hinata’s hands. The redhead saw a change in his captain’s expression, so he pushed the tablet onto him and run away.

Daichi sighed deeply and looked at the screen only to see Nekoma’s captain, Kuroo Tetsuro with the stupidest grin ever. 

“I think these were the best birthday wishes ever,” Kuroo winked and caught a glimpse of a blush on Daichi’s face before the other captain threw the tablet away.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/102884496246/in-the-midst-of-weird-semi-writers-block-and-a).


End file.
